YOUR MARCUS FLINT STORY
by talkytalkyme
Summary: the new story is called CHANGES so go and read it, you and marcus flint are going out but then you break up and oliiver wood comes along. a slytherin and gryffindor? don't see that everyday. new and improved more romance. chappie five up
1. a new beginning

hey all, here's the improved chapter not much has changed, don't forget to review after reading feedback is always helpful.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
You made your way into the great hall tying your hair into a pony tail while chatting to your best friend Raven. The two of you sat down at the Slytherin table waiting for the feast to begin. As you were chatting someone grabbed you round the waist and whispered in your ear.  
  
"Your looking beautiful as usual." Turning round you saw Marcus Flint Slytherin Quidditch captain he was also your boyfriend.  
  
"What do you want?'' You asked with a puzzled look because you knew he only sucked up like that when he wanted something or had done something wrong.  
  
"Nothing can't a guy tell his girlfriend how beautiful she is?'' Marcus asked and you sighed.  
  
"I guess but don't I get a kiss too." You said as Marcus bent down kissing you softly, he may not be the hottest guy or the nicest in the school but the boy sure knew how to kiss taking your breath away each and every time. Marcus pulled back giving you a smile as you slowly opened your eyes.  
  
"Wow." You said with a sigh as the feast began, you had forgotten how good the food was as you grabbed anything that was in front of you. You were eating away happy in your own thoughts when your best friend nudged you.  
  
"What?" You asked.  
  
"Oliver Wood is staring at you and has been since we got in here." Raven replied.  
  
''So? he probably has an eye probem." you said looking over as she looked away.  
  
"I think someone likes you." Raven replied in a sing song voice.  
  
"Shut up or else Marcus will hear." you said quickly looking at Marcus who was talking to Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Oh come on like he would care." Raven said and you stared at her.  
  
"Hello! it's Marcus and Oliver Wood we're talking about those two hate each others guts." And Raven nodded in agreement.  
  
"True but wouldn't it be cool if he did like you, I mean he is cute and the whole Slytherins shouldn't go out with Gryffindor's makes you want him even more." Raven said and you smiled.  
  
"I guess but it's not going to happen, I'm with Marcus and he would kill me if I ever left him for Oliver." you replied then noticed Oliver staring again so you gave him a smile which he returned then both looked away.  
  
"Oh you so do want him." Raven said and you shook your head.  
  
"I do not want him." As the feast ended, the two of you followed everyone out of the great hall walking to the Slytherin common room where you both fell onto the leather couches.  
  
"So what are you going to do about Oliver?" Raven asked.  
  
"I don't know most likely nothing" you replied as Marcus came over.  
  
"What are you girls talking about?" Marcus asked helping you up.  
  
"Nothing." you both replied as Marcus wrapped his arms round your waist kissing you which you returned.  
  
"Why don't you stay in my room tonight?" Marcus whispered into your ear.  
  
"Why? You feeling lonely." You asked and he smiled.  
  
"Yeah a little, so is that a yes?" You leaned in close so that your lips brushed his ear.  
  
"No." You pulled back to see his stunned face.  
  
"No? What do you mean no?" He asked.  
  
"I know I couldn't share a bed with you without you trying something, I'm not ready to go that one step further." You replied and he sighed.  
  
"Fine see you in the morning." Marcus replied letting you go as the two of you walked down the stairs to the dorms splitting to go different ways. You entered your bedroom that you shared with Raven to see her lying her on her bed reading.   
  
"Asked again?" Raven said and you nodded falling onto your bed.  
  
"Yes I just told him I wasn't ready to move to that level, if he really loves me he can wait a little bit longer."   
  
"He probably sees it as a challenge." Raven said.  
  
"Yeah, we better get some sleep, classes start tomorrow." You replied.  
  
"Don't dream about Oliver." Raven added and you looked at her.  
  
"Ha fat chance." You laughed closing your eyes.  
  
A/N so what did you think? REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	2. walking away

here's the next chappie, enjoy don't forget to read my other stories.  
  
Walking away.   
  
The next morning you walked out of the great hall after having breakfast heading to the common room to grab your books for your first class. You entered the common room to see it empty, you walked into your bedroom and searched for your charms book which you couldn't find then you remembered you had given it to Marcus on the train yesterday. So you headed out of your room and down the hall to his room. You opened the door to see him still asleep, you smiled seeing him this quiet and peaceful was very rare. You leaned over him kissing him softly then started to look for your book, while you were searching Marcus slowly woke up smiling at the sight of your behind.  
  
"What are you looking for Chloe?" Marcus asked and you turned round his mouth dropped open.  
  
"Whose Chloe?" You asked holding your charms book.  
  
"No one, I knew it was you I was just, just joking." Marcus spluttered looking very pale you shook your head throwing your book at his head.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" You yelled running out of the room into yours where Raven was just picking up her books.  
  
"Hey what's wrong?" Raven asked.  
  
"That bastard cheated on me." You replied feeling tears come to your eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Raven said putting her arm round you as Marcus burst into your room, his eyes full of panic and dread some of the colour was returning to his face.  
  
"Babe, listen to me." Marcus said grabbing your hand but you pulled away.  
  
"Don't touch me, just stay the hell away from me." Then left with Raven.  
  
The two of you entered charms taking your seats at the back of the class. Some of Gryffindor's that took the class stared at you noticing you were on the verge of tears but they said nothing knowing better to leave than talk to a Slytherin. They didn't know all the pain Marcus had put you through over the past years, at first the two of you were good friends but had always flirted the two of you grew quite close then started going out. You loved Marcus but this was the third time he had cheated on you, each and every time you took him back because he promised it would never happen again and he loved you. But this time was different you weren't going to put up with his crap anymore, the thing was when and how to do it. Raven put her hand on yours giving you a warm smile.  
  
"Everything is going to be fine." She said and you smiled bleakly as Oliver Wood entered the classroom, a few girls dropped the books they were holding while most just watched as he sat down in his seat which was in front of you.  
  
"Are you sure you want to be here?" Raven asked and you nodded.  
  
"I'm not letting Marcus get to me."   
  
"Are you going to take him back again?" Raven asked.  
  
"I don't know." You said with a sigh.  
  
"This is the third time, you have to put a stop to it." Raven replied as Oliver shifted in his seat  
  
"Raven, I'll think of something." You said but Raven hadn't finished.  
  
"I'm sorry but your my best friend and I'm not letting that jerk cheat on you again, you deserve better than that."  
  
"You know what his temper is like, I'm afraid he might do something stupid." You said as Oliver turned round making Raven jump.  
  
"I'm sorry but I couldn't help but over hear, you should of dumped Flint the first time no one should have to go through that pain more than once especially you." Oliver replied.  
  
"I don't believe I asked your thoughts Mr. Wood." You said pushing your seat back and got up storming out of the class.  
  
A/N review 


	3. i'll spell it out OVER

You and Marcus are broken up but he's still trying to get you back. Will you give in? read on to see what happens.  
  
disclaimer: me own nothing, me own nothing.  
  
I'll spell it out OVER!  
  
Later that night you were sitting in your room reading when Raven came in sitting beside you.  
  
"That was pretty random walking out of class this morning." Raven said as you sighed looking up from your book.  
  
"I had to get away I'm sick of better telling me I deserve better than Marcus, don't they think I know that." You replied as Raven held out a piece of paper.  
  
"I guess you won't want this then."   
  
"Great just what I want?" You replied taking it off her and reading it.  
  
"That jerk, does he think a letter is going to make me feel better." You added standing up.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Raven asked.  
  
"I'm going to tell Marcus where he can stick this letter." You replied walking out of your room up to the common room where you saw Marcus talking to his friends. He looked up to see you and got up walking over to you.  
  
"So what do you think?" He asked and you slapped him across the face.  
  
"How dare you, I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore, I'm sick of your shit we're OVER!" You shouted running out of the common room.  
  
You walked outside breathing in the cold air, you couldn't believe what you had just done after all the pain Marcus had put you through, you had finally stood up to him shocking him just as much as your self. You were so deep in your thoughts that you didn't notice Oliver walking back to the castle from the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"Hey there." Oliver said and you looked up.  
  
"Oh hi Oliver." You replied giving him a smile.  
  
"You seem much happier than you did this morning." Oliver said and you nodded.  
  
"Yeah I am, I just broke up with Marcus."  
  
"Really?" Oliver asked with a surprised look.   
  
"Yeah I'm surprised myself." You replied as the two of you sat down beside the lake.  
  
"Why did take you so long to do it?" Oliver asked as you picked up a stone throwing it into the lake.  
  
"I'm not really sure maybe just to prove that I could make it with him." You replied.  
  
"I always wondered what you saw in him when there were plenty of other guys." Oliver said and you looked at him.  
  
"What other guys? No one would go near me because they were scared of me."   
  
"Not me." Oliver said as you looked down but then he touched your chin making you look up into his chocolate brown eyes with showed so much love , then he leaned in but you pulled back quickly standing up.  
  
"I don't think your feeling well." You said as he stood up.  
  
"I'm feeling fine." He replied leaning in but you put your hands on his chest stopping him.  
  
"You know this could never work out." You added and he smiled.  
  
"I don't know about that." He replied moving your hands and kissed you with more passion than Marcus ever had. Oliver pulled back as you opened your eyes, slowly sighing.  
  
"See you tomorrow." Oliver said walking up to the castle leaving you in your daze a grin slowly appearing on your face.  
  
When you returned later that night you quietly entered your room to see Raven asleep. You climb into bed falling straight to sleep dreaming of Oliver.  
  
The next morning you entered the great hall to see Oliver at the Gryffindor table, Marcus at the Slytherin table both guys staring at you. You walked over to the Slytherin table sitting down next to Raven who was playing with her food that was on her plate.  
  
"What's up with you?" You asked Raven.  
  
"I have a crush on Adrian" Raven blurted and you laughed then saw she meant what she had said.  
  
"Ohmygod, you like Adrian when you could have any other guy." You replied.  
  
"He likes me too in fact he asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend." She said and you almost choked on your juice.  
  
"Wow, well who am I to stand in the way of your happiness, if you like him go for it." Raven jumped up hugging you then walked out of the Great Hall on cloud nine. You smiled which faded as Marcus moved acrossed the seat next to you.  
  
"Babe, I've been thinking, I've been a fool I need you in my life you make worth living.." He said and you raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Do you go deaf when I talk or are you just plain stupid, I broke up with you, I'll spell it out, O-V-E-R we're over." Then got up walking out.  
  
A/N aww you and oliver kissed how sweet. next chappie up soon. 


	4. Are you implying something there Oliver?

chappie four is here. you and oliver get a bit closer.  
  
Are you implying something there Oliver?  
  
Later that day you were working in the library when Oliver came along.  
  
"Hey there." Oliver said.  
  
"Hi Oliver, what do you want?" You asked closing your book and looking up at him.  
  
"Just wanted to ask if I could sit down." Oliver replied.  
  
"Go ahead it's not like anyone else is sitting there." You said as he sat down next you, well he actually moved the chair closer so that his knee was touching your thigh.  
  
"Could you get any closer?" You asked raising an eye brow at him. And he leaned in.  
  
"Oh much closer." Oliver whispered.  
  
"Are you implying something there Oliver?" You asked and he gave you a cheeky smile.  
  
"Maybe, depends on whether you would be interested or not." Oliver replied.  
  
"I might be, but what's in it for me?" You asked placing your hand on his leg.  
  
"Anything you want." He replied placing his hand on top of yours.  
  
"Hmm I'll have to have a good think about that." You said getting up and he looked up at you.  
  
"I'll be waiting then." He replied as you left you realised the two of you had been flirting, he was a Gryffindor but so what the boy was hot and your single, who cares about what Marcus thinks. 'I wonder what Oliver Wood could do?' You thought then smiled to yourself.  
  
You were walking down the stairs after flirting with Oliver to run into Marcus, literally. The two of you bent down picking up your books.  
  
"Babe we need to talk." Marcus said and you looked up at him.  
  
"I have nothing to say to you." You replied sharply standing up.  
  
"Well I do, why don't you believe me when I say I'm sorry?" He asked.  
  
"Because you don't mean it, three times was the last straw for me, I'm sick of being cheated on." You replied feeling your temper rise.  
  
"I didn't cheat on you, exactly." Marcus said and you shook your head.  
  
"I don't care, I'm not your girlfriend or buddy or anything, so leave me alone." Turning to walk away when he grabbed your arm you balled your fist smashing it into his nose then kneed him running off down the hall as he crumpled over in pain.  
  
That night you were doing your homework in the common room with Raven when Professor Snape the head of Slytherin and Potions teacher came in walking over to you.  
  
"What did he do to you this time?" Snape asked and you looked up.  
  
"Excuse me professor?" You asked innocently.  
  
"Mr. Flint is in the hospital wing with a broken nose which is now fixed but he said you were responsible." Snape replied.  
  
"Really, I have no idea why he would accuse me of such a wrong doing, I think he's just bitter because I broke up with him." You replied and Snape looked at Raven who nodded with your statement.  
  
"Very well do you have any idea who might have done it?" Snape asked  
  
"Maybe Oliver Wood." You suggested.  
  
"I shall see into that, goodnight." Snape replied walking back out as you and Raven cracked up laughing.  
  
"I can't believe you blamed Oliver, that's so cruel." Raven said.  
  
"He'll only get a few points taken off, he's the one that wants to play around so I'll give him a game he's sure to lose at." You replied smiling to yourself.  
  
Oliver sat in the Gryffindor common room with the two Weasley twins, they were chatting about the Quidditch season starting soon, but Oliver was only half listening. Fred whacked his arm snapping Oliver out of his daze.  
  
"Wood where you listening to us?" And Oliver shook his head.  
  
"Sorry I was just thinking."  
  
"About a girl weren't you?" George asked and Oliver's cheeks went a nice shade of cherry red.  
  
"So what if I was."   
  
"Who is she?" Fred asked and Oliver said your name causing the twins mouths to drop open.  
  
"Her? A Slytherin? What's wrong with you?" George asked and Oliver frowned.  
  
"She's different, I think she likes me too." Oliver replied then smiled thinking back to the conversation the two of had, had in the library.  
  
"She went out with Marcus Flint, do you really want his used goods?" Fred asked as Oliver stood up grabbing his collar pulling him up.  
  
"Don't you dare talk about her like that, you hear me." Oliver growled then put him down storming up to his room.  
  
A/N lol i have to say the library part is my favourite out of this chappie, if you like that there should be some more on the way. don't forget to review. 


	5. Passion filled weekend

as you can read by the title this chappie is going to contain some making out and such, hope you like it!  
  
Passion filled weekend.  
  
The start of the weekend came letting you sleep in for a bit longer than you normally would but you were still up way before most people so you walked up to the common room to see Marcus by the fire his head down. You being a very curious girl walked over to see Marcus asleep an empty bottle of firewhiskey in his hand which was draped over the arm of the green leather couch, his hair black hair was all messed up and he looked as if he hadn't shaved in days. You sighed taking the bottle out of his hand placing it on the ground then leaned over over him just to check he was still breathing, which he was. You pulled back slapping him hard across the face, lazily his eyes opened scrunching his face up as the sun dawned on his face.  
  
"Your lucky I found you instead of Snape, he warned you about drinking." You said sitting on the table in front of the couch.  
  
"What else is new." Marcus replied rubbing his hand over his face.  
  
"Was that the only bottle?" You asked as he sat up leaning forward causing the two of you to be closer than you liked.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not."   
  
"Don't play games with me, this is serious you could get kicked out for this." You warned.  
  
"Wouldn't that just make your day." Marcus muttered.  
  
"Oh yeah seeing you kicked out would just be the highlight of my year." You replied sarcastically.  
  
"So are you trying to tell me you'd rather me stay than go." Marcus asked frowning.  
  
"No I'm just thinking about the team." You replied biting your lip.  
  
"Right, whatever, if you would excuse me I have another bottle waiting in my room." Marcus said standing up stretching then slowly walked towards the stairs, you quickly stood up rushing over to him as he walked down.  
  
"I can't let you get drunk." You replied as he laughed walking past you through a door down the hall to his room, you followed.  
  
"Why don't you go and flirt with Wood again." Marcus said entering his room, grabbing a bottle off his desk.  
  
"How dare you that's none of your business." You cried.  
  
"And neither is this." He replied as you snatched the bottle off him.  
  
"Give it here." Marcus growled reaching for it but you moved back shaking your head.  
  
"Not until you promise me you'll stop this." You replied as Marcus dived for the bottle misjudging the angle and tackled you to the ground instead.  
  
"Ouch." You groaned rubbing the back of your head.  
  
"Are you okay?" Marcus asked gently touching your face.  
  
"Yeah, you tackled me, jerk." You replied and he laughed.  
  
"Your own fault that was." Marcus said as you touched his chin feeling the roughness of his stubble, Marcus leaned down his lips catching yours in a heated rush, his tongue dipping in and out of yours. You ran your hands through his hair while his started to explore, he made his way down your neck then slightly pulled up looking at you.  
  
"Does this mean we're back together?" He asked and you closed your eyes for a brief second before opening them again.  
  
"No." Marcus sighed then kissed you gently before he got off you, he grabbed your arm helping you up.  
  
"You better go before someone sees you." Marcus said and you nodded walking towards the door opening it but stopped looking back at Marcus who was picking up the bottle placing it on the desk, you sighed walking out heading back up to the common room.  
  
The next day after you had finished all the homework you had needed to do, you decided to go and take a walk around the grounds you walked along the lake humming to yourself, heading to the Quidditch pitch where you saw Oliver running round the edge of the rim. You watched as he came closer to you, he slowed down giving you that sexy smile.  
  
"Why hello there." Oliver said and you smiled.  
  
"Hello." You replied.  
  
"What do I owe this visit?" Oliver asked wiping his face with his shirt and you caught a glimpse of his stomach, which made you raise an eye brow.  
  
"I was just out walking, taking in the sights." You replied and he smiled again.  
  
"See anything you like?" Oliver asked heading over to the changing rooms.  
  
"Maybe, I tend to look with my hands rather than my eyes." You replied following him.  
  
"So do i." Oliver said looking back at you, as he entered the changing rooms and you stood outside.  
  
"You can come in if you want."   
  
"Yeah wouldn't that be a great one to explain if I got caught." You replied as he came back out.  
  
"Come on promise you won't see anything you don't want." Oliver said taking you hand leading you in. You entered to see a small room filled with lockers and a bench in the middle, at the end of the room was a door which you guessed lead to the showers. Oliver placed his broom on the ground as he sat on the bench.  
  
"I have to tell you I like the Slytherin changing rooms a lot better than yours." You said sitting next to Oliver.  
  
"Is that so I might have to change your mind then." Oliver replied pulling off his shirt as he stood up.  
  
"Well your going the right way about it." You said as he walked into the showers. Not long later Oliver came back out a towel loosely wrapped round his hips giving you an excellent view of his perfectly toned body and tan to match, you mouth slightly dropped.  
  
"So the first Quidditch match is next week, are you going?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Ah yeah, got to support the team." You replied trying to focus on his face rather than his body which was right in front of you.  
  
"Yeah, it will be a shame for Slytherin to lose." Oliver said and you raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Someone's sure of himself." As Oliver bent down to your level.  
  
"I'm sure you like me." Oliver said leaning in kissing you, you wrapped your arms round his neck causing him to lose his balance which resulted in him falling backwards onto the floor with you on top. The two of you laughed. Oliver brushed a loose piece of hair out of your eyes his face now content with a smile then reached up kissing you again moving his hands up your back as yours ran through his hair and down his jaw line. The two of you pulled back catching your breaths before you leaned down kissing him again, Oliver rolled over so that he was now on top making sure his hands started to venture in places that you didn't really want him to go so you pulled away.  
  
"What's the matter?" Oliver asked.  
  
"I think we're moving a bit to fast." You replied and Oliver got off you helping you up.  
  
"I'm glad you told me now, I don't want to push you into anything you don't want to do." Oliver said and you smiled.  
  
"I know you would never hurt me." As Oliver nodded holding your hands in his.  
  
"I want us to be a couple." And you looked up at him staring straight into his chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Same here." You replied and he kissed you.  
  
A/N passion is the heart of love. it makes the world go round. anyways tell me what you thought by reviewing. 


	6. The crap Chap

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala V rocks!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
The next morning you entered the great hall to see Oliver at the Gryffindor table and Marcus at the Slytherin table both guys staring at you. You walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Raven who was playing with her food that was on her plate.  
  
"What's up with you?"you asked Raven.  
  
"Nothing much , what about you?"Raven asked.  
  
"Nothing , just the usual."you replyed taking a sip from your orange juice.  
  
"There's something i have to tell you."Raven said as Marcus came over sitting next to you.  
  
"Hey baby , have you thought anymore about last night?"Marcus asked wrapping his arms round your waist.  
  
"No and i don't want too at the moment."you replyed pushing him away.  
  
"Baby all you have to say is three little words and i'll be yours."Marcus said and you got up.  
  
"I'll see you later Raven."you replyed leaving the great hall and heading to class.  
  
Later that day you were working in the library when Oliver came along sitting across from you.  
  
"Hey there."Oliver said.  
  
"Hi Oliver."you replyed closing your book and looking up at him.  
  
"So what's the deal with you and Marcus?"Oliver asked.  
  
"There's nothing going on."you replyed and Oliver touched your face and you looked down.  
  
"Don't touch me like that Oliver."you said getting up but Oliver stood in front of you.  
  
"Your a very hard girl to read you know that."Oliver replyed.  
  
"And what's that 'pose to mean?"you asked.  
  
"One minute you like me and the next you don't."Oliver replyed.  
  
"Hold up , have i ever told you i have feelings for you , no i just broke up with my boyfriend whose been screwing with me for far too long and i don't need some pretty boy screwing with me even more."you yelled then pushed past him and ran out of the library to bump into Marcus.  
  
"Watch where the hell your going."you snapped.  
  
"Hey it's me."Marcus replyed picking up your books.  
  
"Give those to me."you said taking the books from him.  
  
"So have you thought anymore about us?"Marcus asked as you grabbed out your wand.  
  
"Yes i have here's what i think."you replyed punching him in the nose then shouted 'locomotor mortis' and Marcus fell to the ground in pain , you gave an evil smile then rushed to the common room.  
  
Later that afternoon Professor Snape came into the common and walked over to you.  
  
"What did he do to you this time?"Snape asked and you looked up.  
  
"Excuse me professor?"you said innocently.  
  
"Marcus is in the hospital wing with a broken nose and he said you did it."Snape replyed.  
  
"He must of been hit really hard cause i haven't seen him since breakfast."you said.  
  
"Are you sure?"Snape asked and you nodded then Snape left with a sigh just as Raven came in.  
  
"What did you do to Marcus?"she asked.  
  
"Nothing , Oliver did it."you replyed with an evil grin.  
  
"Why would he do that?"Raven asked and you shrugged.  
  
"It's not like i care."you replyed and headed for you room.  
  
The next day Marcus returned to the common room and stormed over to you.  
  
"I can't believe you lied like that."he said and you let out a sigh.  
  
"Oh Marcus it's just like you lying to me."you replyed with a smirk.  
  
"Can't you get over that already? how many times do i have to say i'm sorry?"Marcus asked and you stood up looking him in the eye.  
  
"Get over it? you cheated on me with god knows how many sluts and nno matter how much you say your sorry i'll never forgive you."you replyed sitting back down and Marcus walked off as Raven came in sitting next to you.  
  
"I need to tell you something."Raven said.  
  
"What is it?"you asked opening your potions book.  
  
"That night when Marcus told you he loved you he was lying."Raven replyed.  
  
"No shit."you said not looking up from your book.  
  
"He only did that because he was jealous of you kissing Oliver and i said that you loved him."Raven replyed cringed as you looked at her.  
  
"You said what?"you asked feeling your temper rise.  
  
"I'm so sorry but i thought you loved him."Raven replyed.  
  
"I can't believe you would do that."you said standing up and left the common room.  
  
A/N sorry this is crap but the next chap will be much better , more Oliver Wood 


	7. The Oliver Wood chap

More Oliver Wood was needed so here he comes , you also realise your true feelings towards Marcus Flint.  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
After leaving the common room you went to the great hall but saw Marcus there so you went outside heading for the Quidditch pitch a good fly always calmed you down but you only knew how to fly because Marcus showed you when you were going out. Anyways you grabbed a broom from the shed and kicked off feeling the cool air in your face. You had been flying for a while when you saw someone come onto the pitch so you flew down and as you came closer you saw who it was.  
  
"Oliver , what are you doing here?"you asked hoving just above the grass.  
  
"I should ask you the same question."Oliver replyed his voice as cold as the wind.  
  
"I was just getting some fresh air , i'll leave you."you said getting off the broom and heading towards the shed when Oliver grabbed your arm pulling you back to face him.  
  
"No don't , i should apologise for being a jerk especially in the library the other day."Oliver replyed.  
  
"I should be the one to apologise , i was pissed and i took it out on you , i'm sorry Oliver do you forgive me?"you asked and Oliver smiled.  
  
"Of course , do you mind me asking why you were pissed?"Oliver asked.  
  
"Marcus as usual , every word that comes out of his mouth is a lie , i wish he would just leave me alone."you replyed rubbing your arms to keep warm , Oliver saw this and took off his cloak putting it round you then rubbed your arms with his hands.  
  
"Maybe if you sat him down and told him how your feeling he might understand."Oliver suggested and you thought for a moment.  
  
"I might just do that , thanks Oliver for everything."you replyed kissing his cheek and smiled then he leant down kissing your lips softly and placing his arms round your waist pulling you closer as your kissed deepen. Feeling the warmth of his body so close to yours made you feel safe as if nothing could harm you while he was there and it also made you think less about Marcus.  
  
Oliver pulled back but your heads were still touching.  
  
"Was i wrong to do that?"he asked and you kissed him again wrapping your arms round his neck , without a care in the world only wanting him Oliver Wood.  
  
When you returned to the common room you felt on top of the world then you spotted Marcus , you walked over thinking carefully on what to say.  
  
"Marcus could i have a word with you please?"you asked and he got up following you to the corner where no one could hear the two of you.  
  
"I've been thinking and i should have told you this from the start."you said pausing then went on.  
  
"I don't love you never did , i only thought i was. I should of broken up with you ages ago but didn't because you protected me beating up anyone that said something mean as horrible as it sounds i was using you and i'm really sorry."you said finishing and Marcus just looked at you.  
  
"Whoa."he replyed then walked off and you stood there dumbfounded by his reaction. Raven came over and shook you bringing you back to earth.  
  
"Are we still friends?"she asked and you hugged her.  
  
"Best friends."you replyed then the two of you headed to dinner.  
  
The holidays came and everyone was in the christmas mood heaps of people had left to be with their families for the holidays. You decided to stay along with Raven. The two of you were that happy you decorated the common room and your own room.  
  
"I love christmas."Raven said as she hung some mistletoe on their door.  
  
"Ditto , lets go for a walk."you suggested grabbing you cloaks and leaving.  
  
You walked outside to see everything white and a very cold breeze flying around.  
  
"Man i wish i hadn't worn my jeans."you mutted and Raven laughed.  
  
"Shut up."you said picking up some snow and throwing it at her.  
  
"Hey , i don't want a cold."Raven yelled running away as you threw more at her. Raven ran onto the Quidditch and hid in the stands , you followed but stopped.  
  
"Where the hell did she go?"you said looking round then saw the locker room door open.  
  
"Ah ha."you mutted with a smile and ran over and quietly walked in looking round then heard a rustle round the corner. You held the snowball high and threw it round the corner and heard a yell.  
  
"Ha got you."you said jumping out not to see Raven but Oliver who was wearing only a towel.  
  
"Ohmygod."you said , quickly glazing at his perfectly toned body and tan to match , then you realised he was half naked and turned round quickly blushing.  
  
"I'm so sorry , i thought you were Raven but obviously your not because you know Raven doesn't look that hot , what i mean is Raven is pretty of course if i was a guy i'd go out with her oh dear god i'm digging myself into a deeper hole , i'll just be going now."you said finally taking a breath and heading for the door but Oliver grabbed your arm and you quickly closed your eyes.  
  
"Open your eyes , i'm dressed."Oliver said with a laugh and you opened your eyes to see him in fact dressed.  
  
"I'm truly sorry Oliver."you replyed and he smiled.  
  
"It's okay , it's kinda flattering to know you think i'm hot."Oliver said touching your face making you blush even more.  
  
"I better go Ravens probably looking for me."you replyed.  
  
"Well let her look then."Oliver said pulling you closer to him and kissing you passionately. When Oliver pulled back you sighed.  
  
"I really like it when you do that."you whispered.  
  
"Well i like doing it and i have an even better idea."Oliver replyed.  
  
"What's that?"you asked.  
  
"What would you say to being my girlfriend?"Oliver asked and your mouth dropped open.  
  
A/N Big thanks to Kat , localpnay808 , gina , erin , leafer and carrie who keep reviewing i'm writing for you guys , hope this chap was more to your liking just wait till the next one. 


	8. Aww yeah we're together

i think this might be coming to an end soon but you never know  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
"What would you say to being my girlfriend?"Oliver asked and your mouth dropped open.  
  
"You mean like us going out , being a couple and all that stuff."you replyed and he nodded.  
  
"Well do you think we could make it work?''you asked and he looked at you with his chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Of course we could , you do like me don't you?"Oliver asked and you smiled.  
  
"Just a little."you replyed making him laugh.  
  
"Well i like you a little too."Oliver said taking your hand and leading you outside to see Raven sitting in the stands then she ran down to the two of you.  
  
"Ohmygod what is this?''Raven asked and you looked at Oliver then gave Raven a smile.  
  
"Oh me and Oliver are going out."you replyed casusally and Ravens mouth fell open.  
  
"Ohmygod shut up!"she said.  
  
"No you shut up."you replyed then both sceamed.  
  
"Should i leave you two?"Oliver asked and you looked at him.  
  
"Well not yet you could walk us to dinner."you replyed linking arms with him and headed off back to the castle.  
  
After dinner you and Oliver went for a walk by the lake both of you slient just looking at the views when Oliver took you hand.  
  
"I'm glad you agreed to go out with me."Oliver said and you smiled.  
  
"Well i guess i've wanted this for so long and the easy answer was yes."you replyed.  
  
"So you like me before?"Oliver asked and you nodded.  
  
"Yeah just a little."you replyed and he laughed pulling you closer then kissing you. When he pulled back you sighed.  
  
"I better get going Snape will kill me if i'm not back before curfew."you said.  
  
"Well i wouldn't want you to get in trouble now would i."Oliver replyed leading you to the common room then the two of you kissed again then you went in to see Raven sitting up.  
  
"So?"she asked and you smiled.  
  
"He's so amazing , he makes me so happy."you replyed sitting beside her on the green couch.  
  
"Good you could use some happiness in your life."Raven said as Marcus came up from his room and looked at you.  
  
"Does he know?"you whispered and Raven shrugged so you got up and walked over to him twirlling a piece of hair round your finger.  
  
"Hey Marcus."you said and he made a grunt sort of noise.  
  
"I thought you were going home for the holidays?"you said and he looked at you.  
  
"What do you care about what i do i'm sure you'd much happier with Wood."Marcus spat and you looked at the ground.  
  
"How is it you always know how to make feel bad?"you asked.  
  
"Do you really think it will last? he's a gryffindor we don't mix well together."Marcus replyed as Raven came over.  
  
"Your wrong Marcus they really like each other and they will make it work."Raven said and he stared at her.  
  
"Piss off will you."Marcus spat and you looked at him.  
  
"Don't speak to her like that."you said and took Ravens hand and walked off to your room but then Marcus grabbed your arm pushing Raven into a wall then pulled you into his room closing the door.  
  
A/N Oh no what should we do? just a bit of a twist for all you Marcus fans. please keep reviewing good or bad and big thanks to everyone that does keep reviewing this story is for you.  
  
P.S if you would like a story written about you just send me your details you know what you look like etc etc and what kind of story you would like eg romance and i'll see what i can do. 


	9. Dreamer

yay chapter eight  
  
Chapter Eight:  
  
Raven slowly woke up shaking her head cause her vision was still a bit blurred. She looked round to see she was in her room and that you beside her.  
  
"What the hell happen?"Raven asked as you helped her sit up.  
  
"Never mind that , you've been out for awhile now , classes will be starting soon everyone has been returning ."you replyed pouring a glass of water.  
  
"But Marcus.."Raven started and you silented her.  
  
"You must of been hit really hard Raven cause your talking in circles."you replyed then got up walking over to your bed and laying down.  
  
"How did i get hit?"Raven asked and you looked at the ground tryign to think of something fast.  
  
"Um well i'm not really sure i just found you and brought you here."you replyed and Raven just stared at you.  
  
"Why didn't you take me to the hospital wing?"Raven asked.  
  
"I don't know you should really get some sleep."you replyed pulling the curtains round your bed and you heard Raven sigh and you bit your lip hoping she wouldn't ask anymore questions about that day.  
  
As classes started back up again you and Raven didn't talk much so you buried yourself in your work to take your mind off things unaware what Raven was doing that very moment in the great hall.  
  
"Oliver something happen between them."Raven said and Oliver shook his head.  
  
"Between who?"Oliver asked looking slightly confused.  
  
"Your girlfriend and Marcus a week or so ago."Raven replyed.  
  
"What did he do?"Oliver asked and Raven held onto his arm so he wouldn't get up.  
  
"Thats the thing i don't know i got knocked out and when i asked her she went all funny on me and said she didn't know what i was talking about."Raven replyed.  
  
"Have you asked Flint?"Oliver asked and Raven shook her head.  
  
"I haven't seen him today but i will just don't say anything to either of them i'll tell you if i find anything out okay."Raven replyed and Oliver nodded as Raven walked off.  
  
After class you entered your room and saw Raven wasn't there so you layed on your bed closing your eyes and drifting to sleep.  
  
*DrEaM*  
  
You woke up to see Marcus beside you. You covered your mouth and looked under the covers to see you weren't wearing anything.  
  
"Oh dear god."you whispered as Marcus woke up with a smile.  
  
"Allo love."he said kissing you and you pushed him away.  
  
"Don't touch me i don't love you.''you cried trying to get away from him but he grabbed you by the shoulders pinning you down and you struggled to get out of his grip because he was a lot stronger than you.  
  
"GET OFF ME!."you screamed as he got onto top of you.  
  
"Don't make it difficult for me again."Marcus replyed kissing your neck and you screamed again.   
  
*EnD oF dReAm*  
  
You felt someone shake you and you continued to move around opening your eyes to see Raven.  
  
"Hey wake up you were screaming."Raven said and you choked back on the tears you had coming.  
  
"Hey it was just a nightmare your safe now."Raven added holding you.  
  
'No it wasn't.'you thought.  
  
A/N what can i say? don't for get to review!!! 


	10. The Sad

this is going to be sad. just to warn you before hand.  
  
Chapter Nine:  
  
After that "nightmare" you couldn't sleep very well so you went up to the common room and sat by the fire reading one of your many books you had brought from home. As you where reading you heard a noise behind you , you turned round to see Marcus "Well what have we got here?"he asked and you bit your lip.  
  
"Leave me alone Marcus."you replyed closing your book as he came over sitting next to you.  
  
"Oh come on love."he said touching your leg and you flinched.  
  
"Marcus leave me alone or else."you replyed and he smiled.  
  
"Why do you keep fighting your true feelings for me?"Marcus asked and you got up but he pulled you back down to him.  
  
"Let me go."you said and he laughed.  
  
"How about no."he replyed kissing you as you tried to pulled away.  
  
"Let her go Flint."a voice said and you both froze , Marcus turned round to see Oliver standing there.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"Marcus asked standing up still holding onto you.  
  
"Let her go and you won't get kicked out."Oliver replyed trying to stay calm instead of beating his arse into the ground where it belonged.  
  
"She was mine first and you took her so i took her back."Marcus said as you tried to get out of his grip but he held on tighter.  
  
"I broke up with you remember."you replyed and he took no notice of your comment.  
  
"I'm a better boyfriend than you ever were."Oliver said and Marcus threw you onto the couch taking out his wand.  
  
"Why don't we duel , whoever wins gets her."Marcus replyed and you ran over to Oliver.  
  
"Ollie don't do it please."you begged and he gave you a small smile.  
  
"This is something i have to do."Oliver replyed pointing his wand at Marcus.  
  
"Ready Wood?"Marcus asked and Oliver nodded but you didn't move.  
  
"I'm not letting you do this."you cried and Oliver looked at you.  
  
"Please move , everything will be fine."Oliver replyed and you shook your head as you slowly backed away then the two guys raised their wands.  
  
"On three."Marcus said.  
  
"One , two ......."Marcus said trailing off as he pointed his wand at Oliver and shouted 'Avada Kedavra' and a bright green light shot Oliver in the chest sending him flying across the room hiting a wall , you ran over as he slid down.  
  
"Ollie , Oliver."you said kneeling beside him and he looked at you.  
  
"I'm sorry."he whispered and you felt tears rolling down your face.  
  
"Don't talk like that , i'll get help."you replyed and he touched your face.  
  
"I love you."he whispered and he hand dropped to the ground.  
  
A/N um yeah so please don't hate me cause the next chap will be very interesting. 


	11. Everythings explained

so the last chap was sad and now everything will be explained i hope it comes out okay.  
  
Chapter Ten:  
  
The next morning when you woke you saw you weren't in your bedroom and that you were in the hospital wing. You sat up slowly as Madam Pomfrey walked out she gave you a bright smile.  
  
"Hello dear."she said and you gave her a puzzled look.  
  
"What am i doing here?"you asked as she handed you a cup which contained a clear liquid.  
  
"Well it's a long story dear and i don't think i'm the right person to tell you."Madam Pomfrey replyed as Dumbledore walked in.  
  
"Ah she's awake."he said.  
  
"And already asking questions."Madam Pomfrey replyed heading back to her office and Dumbledore sat in a chair beside your bed.  
  
"So you want to know why your here do you?"Dumbledore asked and you nodded.  
  
"Well i guess the best place to start would be the beginning , your friend Raven said that you and Mr Wood were going out and that Mr Flint was very jealous."he said and you nodded.  
  
"Then one night Mr Flint got angry and pulled you into his room , is that true?"he asked and you nodded yet again.  
  
"After that Raven started asking questions , you said nothing then Mr Flint tried to hurt you again but Mr Wood stopped him and they duelled am i right with all this?"he asked and you wiped your eyes.  
  
"Yes and he killed Oliver."you replyed and Dumbledore patted your arm.  
  
"Yes he did , we tried everything we could to save him but as you know the curse kills straight away , however we were able to work around that."Dumbledore said and you looked at him as the doors open and Oliver walked in , you gasped feeling light headed.  
  
"Mr Wood would you give us a few more mintues please."Dumbledore asked and Oliver gave you a smile then left.  
  
"That can't be Oliver i saw him die."you whispered and Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Yes you did but with a time turner we were able to go back quite a few hours to when Mr Flint first took you into his room , Raven got there first and somehow you were knocked out and you've been in here for the past three weeks."Dumbledore finished and you just stared at him.  
  
"This is too much for me to handel."you replyed laying back down.  
  
"Yes it is but it's the truth , now rest a lot has happen."he said and walked off leaving you to lay there and let everything sink in.  
  
A/N yay finished the chapter so what did you think. i know it's lame but i wanted Oliver back. 


	12. can't think of a name

Chapter Eleven:  
  
After another few days in the hospital wing you were able to leave. You hadn't seen Oliver yet and weren't planning to anytime soon it's not that you didn't like him but you were still in stock from finding out about what happen. You entered the common room to see most people there you spotted Marcus near the window and turned away not wanting to see him , Raven ran over hugging you.  
  
"I'm so glad your back."she said and you gave her a smile.  
  
"Thanks , it feels weird to be back."you replyed and she dragged you down to your room.  
  
"So have you talked to Oliver yet?"Raven asked and you shook your head as the two of you sat down on your bed.  
  
"I'm not ready to yet especially after everything thats happen i'm not even sure if Oliver and i are going out or whats happening."you replyed and Raven patted your arm.  
  
"Don't worry everything will be fine."Raven said as there was a knock on the door , Raven got up opening the door to see Marcus there.  
  
"What do you want?"Raven asked folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"Woods outside."he replyed then walked off and Raven turned to you.  
  
"Do you want me to talk to him?"Raven asked and you shook your head getting up.  
  
"No i have to talk to him sometime and that time is now."you replyed heading out of the room up to the common room and out the door to see Oliver waiting as soon as he saw you he gave you a wide smile.  
  
"Hey there."he said and you smiled.  
  
"Hey yourself , long time no see."you replyed.  
  
"Do you want to take a stroll?"Oliver asked and you nodded taking his hand as the two of you walked outside.  
  
"I was worried about talking to you."you admitted and he squeezed your hand.  
  
"So was i , i guess cause a lot has happen."Oliver replyed and you sighed.  
  
"Yeah so what is happening with us?"you asked and Oliver sat you down on a rock by the lake.  
  
"I've been thinking about us and i really want us to stay together."Oliver said and you smiled.  
  
"Really?"you whispered and he nodded.  
  
"I want that too."you said and Oliver pulled you up to him wrapping his arms round your waist.  
  
"Good."Oliver replyed and kissed you.  
  
When you returned to the common room it was empty you headed to your room opening the door to see Raven on her bed and Adrian Pucey on top of her the two of them making out.  
  
"Ohmygod."you said and Raven quickly pushed Adrian off her.  
  
"Hey there i didn't think you'd be back so soon."Raven replyed as Adrian almost ran out of the room.  
  
"What was that?"you asked.  
  
"Don't get mad at me."Raven replyed as you sat on your bed.  
  
"I'm not mad i just don't understand."you said shaking your head.  
  
"I really like him and he's nice not to mention he's on the Quidditch team and you not mad."Raven replyed and you looked at her.  
  
"No of course not i'm glad your happy cause now since you have a boyfriend we can go on double dates."you said and Raven laughed.  
  
"Oliver and Adrian together now that i have to see."Raven replyed laughing even harder.  
  
"Okay so it's not such a good idea but next he's in here make sure you put a note up so i know."you said and she nodded.  
  
"And the same if Oliver is here."Raven replyed raising an eyebrow and you shook your head.  
  
"Whatever Raven."you said changing into your boxers and singlet top both which showed a lot of skin {A/N just so you look sexy in case someone turns up} then got into bed.  
  
"Are you saying you don't want Oliver either."Raven asked and you sighed.  
  
"Let's just say i want him more than Marcus."you replyed closing the curtains around your bed and going to sleep.  
  
In the middle of the night you woke up and couldn't get back to sleep so you went up to the common room and looked round making sure no one else like Marcus was there lucky for you no one was so you sat near the fire watching it burn out when you heard a tapping noise. You got up following the sound to the door and opened it to see Oliver standing there holding his wand.  
  
"Oliver? what are you doing here?"you whispered and he shoved his wand into his robes and you managed to see he wasn't wearing a top.  
  
"I.. well.... i couldn't sleep.... and um i just wanted to see you."Oliver replyed turning red and you smiled.  
  
"Really?"you asked and he nodded.  
  
"That is so sweet of you , why don't you come in."you suggested and he slowly walked in behind you. The two of you sat on the couch by the fire not saying anything.  
  
"This is really different to my common room."Oliver said.  
  
"Well i might have to see it sometime for myself."you replyed and he gave you a grin then he touched your face running his finger down your jawline to your lips where he stopped then leaned in kissing you softly both of your lips just touching. Oliver got the taste of you and kissed you harder pulling you closer to him then ............................  
  
A/N must read next chap for more details. 


	13. the morning after

this goes out to eedoe who has helped me out a lot so thanks to you this chapter is for you.  
  
Chapter Twelve:  
  
then Oliver pulled back and you caught your breath back , then got up taking Oliver's hand and leading him to your room making sure Raven wasn't there first the closed the door.  
  
When you woke the next morning you felt Oliver's arm still around you. You looked round at your clock to see it was only seven but it was the weekend so you could sleep in. Oliver slowly woke up facing you and he smiled.  
  
"Morning love."he said as he kissed your forehead.  
  
"Morning to you too , sleep well?"you asked and he nodded.  
  
"Shall we go to Hogsmeade today?"Oliver asked sitting up.  
  
"Why not."you replyed as he got out of bed pulling on his clothes and you did the same. Once you were both dressed and ready you went ahead to make sure no one was in the common room. You gave Oliver the all clear and the two of you walked out heading to the great hall for breakfast then made your way back out to the front to catch one of carriages that would take you to Hogsmeade.  
  
After some light shopping you and Oliver entered Three Broomsticks and sat down for a drink.  
  
"Did you buy enough stuff?"Oliver asked looking at all the bags around the table.  
  
"Yeah for now."you replyed with a smile as your drinks came.  
  
"So love there's only another couple of months till end of school."Oliver said and you sighed.  
  
"I know i can't believe this is our last year it's gone so fast."you replyed taking a few sips from your drink.  
  
"What are you planning on doing?"Oliver asked watching you closer.  
  
"Not really sure , i've had a few offers from the Ministry and my mum said she'd give me a job in her shop but other than that i'm still thinking."you replyed.  
  
"Wow that's quite a few choices."Oliver said and you nodded.  
  
"So what about you , what are you planning to do?"you asked and he looked down into his glass.  
  
"Well actually i got a letter the other day from Puddlemere Untied."Oliver replyed pausing.  
  
"And they want me to play on their reserve team."Oliver finished and you jumped up hugging him.  
  
"Oh Oliver that's great news."you said and he smiled.  
  
"I haven't accepted it yet."Oliver replyed as you sat down.  
  
"Why not? i thought it was your dream."you said.  
  
"It is but i'm just waiting."Oliver replyed.  
  
"Waiting for what?"you asked.  
  
"Time."Oliver replyed and you gave him a puzzled look.  
  
"I don't understand."you admitted and he smiled again.  
  
"Never mind , we better get going."Oliver said getting up and grabbing your bags and then you followed him out.  
  
A/N well i've almost finished this the next chapter is the last so please keep reviewing i really like hearing from all my readers. 


	14. authors notes

hey all i just wanted to make a small note about the last chapter and thanks to eedoe for pointing it out.  
  
yes it was her first time and i was really unsure if i should write the chapter and i'm thinking of re-writing it cause i really wasn't thinking about the rest of the story so it a bit out of it anyways thanks for reading my story and giving great reviews when i first started i wasn't sure if anyone would like it but i must be doing something right well thats all for now please keep reading and reviewing.  
  
luv baabaa. 


End file.
